


~♡Soft, Wet, Prickly♡~

by milkymeats



Series: Gods' Divine Slut [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cock Slut, Cock Warming, F/F, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sleepy Sex, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkymeats/pseuds/milkymeats
Summary: horny, horny, horny, horny, ho—
Relationships: Kai Bauli/Aya Focci, Shou Weston/Aya Focci
Series: Gods' Divine Slut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033251
Kudos: 22
Collections: ~♡♡Gods' Divine Slut♡♡~





	~♡Soft, Wet, Prickly♡~

[3:46am]

Kai presses her hands into Aya's soft sides a little deeper, in an attempt to ground herself amidst the soft, wet noises driving her insane. Above her, the aforementioned girl rides her cock almost desperately. Kai makes an effort to not chuckle.

The lights are dimmed and it's so early in the morning, the sun not even peeking yet. Kai had been in a deep sleep when her girlfriend woke her up, her wet thighs rubbing against the Rage Gods' boxers. Aya didn't even have to say anything, shifting her body so that her pussy was hovering above the bulge hidden behind thin cloth. Kai groaned initially, not wanting to do too much work in her half-asleep state. Aya quickly assuaged her, though.

"It's okay. I'll do all the work." And that she did.

Now, though, Kai was having an increasingly hard time trying to not get too worked up. Aya was just too cute, wearing one of her shirts, a size too big, panting in the cutest, most desperate way ever, her tongue hanging out of her mouth adorably…. Kai was _not_ going to last, at all.

That proves true when Aya whimpers, her hips stuttering, pussy walls fluttering as she cums all over Kai's cock. The elder God groans, feeling what little control she had snap, and she deliriously humps up into the soaked walls squeezing her dick, grip tightening on the girls' love handles. Aya whines, clearly overstimulated, but she grips onto Kai regardless, nuzzling her head into the olders' neck and nibbling there.

Kai plants her feet on the bed and pounds up into her mercilessly, wet noises filling the previously quiet room. Aya lets loose moans and whimpers that make the already delirious God want to turn over and fuck her pretty girl even harder.

So she does just that.

Whatever tiredness she was feeling before has completely vanished as she flips them over, pinning Aya down onto the bed and gripping her thighs with an eager force. Aya whimpers, her chest heaving, and Kai has to restrain herself from losing it even further. She huffs distractedly, squeezing Aya's soft thighs, looking down at the panting girl. Kai groans softly, "...so fuckin' cute…"

Aya giggles before the older starts pounding into her again, thrusting at such a fast, unforgiving pace that pushes Aya's body up on the bed. Kai groans, her cock pulsing at the tight walls squeezing around it. Letting go of Aya's thighs, Kai fists at the bed sheets by the girls' head, leaning down to nip at her neck. Her thrusts stutter, half focused on finding that spot deep in Aya's wet pussy. She finds it in a matter of seconds, huffing into Aya's neck and battering her cock against the spongy spot that makes the pink-haired girl keen pleasantly.

Aya grips at Kai's biceps, whimpering and moaning at the pleasure jolting down her spine. Kai's cock throbs as she thrusts harder, feeling the heat pool in her belly. She grunts, snapping her hips, and her cock pulses out thick spurts of cum deep in Aya's pussy. "..hhm, f-fuck…"

Kai keeps their hips pressed together, her hips jerk with every spurt from her still throbbing dick. Aya wraps her arms around the Gods' neck, curling her legs around Kai's waist at the same time. She giggles again, pulling the older down to nose at her cheek. Kai grinds her hips against Aya's throbbing clit, relishing in the whines escaping from her even as her cock throbs relentlessly.

It's quiet for all of two minutes before Aya hums, shifting her hips back and forth, whining at the loss of friction between them. Kai chuckles breathily, "so greedy… better be lucky I'm up now…." The God grinds into her, jogging her hips minutely. Timing it so that Aya can't match up with the pattern. She laughs when the girl pouts up at her. "Tell me what you want, baby."

The younger girl grips at her shirt, clearly on the verge of begging but not yet wanting to give in. Kai smirks, reaches down to play with Aya's swollen clit, rolling it between her fingers. Aya nearly screams, her back arching off the bed, fingers twisting in the sheets. Kai teases at her clit, pinching every so often, all the while grinding her still hard cock against Aya's tight walls. She whimpers, her grip on the sheets weakening, gazing up at the dark-haired God. "P-please… Kai, w-want more… _please_ …"

"Mmn, fuck.." Kai groans, her pace speeding up until she's back to pounding into her girlfriends' sopping pussy. Aya moans and squeals and whimpers and it's music to Kai's ears, one hand still flicking at the girls' clit at random intervals. Aya cums rather abruptly at a sharp thrust against her g-spot along with a hard pinch to her clit, her thighs shaking as she squirts hard. Kai's thrusts don't let up, and soon enough Aya is right on the brink of cumming again, thighs wet and twitching.

In the time it takes for Kai's hips to start stuttering, Aya cums two, three more times, juices dripping down the cock still fucking deep into her. Her thighs tremble when Kai grabs at them greedily, sinking her hard length in her sore, red pussy mercilessly. Kai grunts, breathy and choppy, and her hips jerk to a slow stop as she cums hard, spilling against Aya's walls and filling her pussy again.

Kai tries to pull out only to pause when Aya crosses her legs, keeping her in place. She sighs, shuffles her body a bit while still staying connected, and then promptly falls right on top of the pouting girl.

"Kai!" Aya squeals, laughing, pulling helplessly at Kai's tank. "Get off! You're heavy!"

The God snorts and pretends to get comfortable. "What? No I'm not, you're just tiny."

"And you're too big! Off!"

"Hmmm, I'm too comfortable. Try again later."

"Kai!!"

* * *

[6:13am]

Aya shifts on the pillow beneath her, moaning at the hand that trails down her back. She whines when fingers tug at her underwear, teasing, letting the elastic snap back. Her hips jolt and she digs her fingers into the sheets.

"K-Kai… mmnf, p-please… do something…"

"Mmmh, but I _am_ doing something."

"Kaaaiiiiii…"

Kai chuckles, running her hand along Aya's back still, thumbing teasingly at her sensitive spots. She sighs through her nose, caressing the soft skin under her fingers. "You're so soft, Aya. So tiny… baby soft skin…"

Aya shivers, a shy smile plays on her lips as she wiggles her hips playfully. She always loved the semi-rare moments where Kai couldn't help but fawn over her. It happened enough to where Aya would anticipate the next time she fawned again. Sue her, she's greedy.

For now, she savors the feeling of Kai's gentle hands pushing her underwear to the side, the feeling of Kai's big cock not-so-gently thrusting into her already soaked pussy. She squeals and the moment is over. Replaced instead by gaspy moans and cute whimpers as Kai fucks into her almost ruthlessly.

It doesn't take long for her to cum, gripping the pillow tight and covering her scream as best she can. Her thighs tremble as Kai pushes on, battering into her cunt over and over again. Wet slaps fill the air, Kai grabbing at her hips to thrust harder. Aya clenches, squealing when she cums again, her clit rubbing frantically against the pillow fabric. Aya has to bite down on the pillow when a hard thrust hits her womb, bypassing her g-spot and nearly thrusting all the way in. She can feel Kai shift, her deep chuckle filling her ears before the Rage God takes off again, cock hitting her deep relentlessly.

"AH!! K-Kai, _ahn_ … a-ah! F-fuuh… haa, mmnh… m-more…" Aya sputters, fucking back into Kai's thrusts. She keens when the older grabs a fistfull of her hair, tugging her up and nipping at her neck.

"My little slut… so cute, aren't you, baby? You're my good girl, hm? My good little slut?" Kai grunts in her ear, cooing and whispering and making Aya damn near cum again. Kai laughs at the incomprehensible whimpers that leave her lips in response to her question. She slams her hips forward, bashing her cock head right up into Aya's womb, pushing in fully this time. The God moans at the heat surrounding her cock, the girl beneath her squirting endlessly, her pussy twitching and spasming tightly around her pulsing dick.

A minute later, and she cums, spurting rope after rope of thick jizz deep in Aya's womb. Her breath hitches at every jump from her cock, throbbing in the sweltering heat. Aya goes limp the second she feels her girlfriend cum, purring at the rush of hot fluid filling her cunt. They stay like that for a moment longer, Kai nosing her neck and kissing and biting gently. By the time they finally separate, the sun is up and they can clearly hear Shou grumbling down the hallway.

Kai laughs, resting her softening cock on Aya's ass coolly. "Uh oh…. You know she might want revenge now, heh…"

The smaller girl squeaks, trying and failing to shift her body to sit up on the bed. "Noooo.. we didn't do anything!" Finally succeeding in sitting up, Aya turns to pout at Kai. "Is she mad 'cause we were up so early?"

Kai shrugs. "You tell me. 's not my problem." And then she gets up and fixes her clothes, slipping out of the room faster than Aya can get back at her.

"What!? It is to your problem!! Kai!!!"

* * *

[8:39am]

Shou has Aya on her knees by the couch while she fiddles with her console nonchalantly, ignoring every little whine and whimper that escapes the girl's lips.

"I thought I said no whining, Aya."

And Aya stops whining just like that, blushing furiously at the laugh she can hear in the kitchen. Shou's cock, lengthy and stiff, sits on her tongue unbiddened, with her not allowed to do anything, or make any noise, just sit with a hard cock in her mouth.

It's torture. Kai really wasn't kidding about that revenge, apparently.

(Aya sits there for three more hours while Shou plays her game. She doesn't even fuck her face. Torture, really.)

**Author's Note:**

> yes,, i have made a new fic,,, that is just pure Pörn, once again :))))
> 
> shame does not exist


End file.
